Shane Aldridge
NAME: Shane Aldridge AGE: 18 ORIENTATION: Straight (a bit bi-curious) STEREOTYPE: Conceited Ladies Man LOOKS: Shane is known as the "ladies man", always clean and dressing snappy. He doesn't like to wear dirty clothes, grunge clothes or dark clothes and is usually seen in white tee-shirts and baggy blue jeans. He has two diamond studs (one in each ear) and a Rolex watch his grandfather gave to him as a kid, when his dad passed away. Shane wears large shirts and large pants, but has a belt on, so he's never seen pulling them up. He only wears the best, name brand expensive clothes all of the time and finds that he can't be seen in anything less than that. PERSONALITY: Shane is known as the ladies man. He is usually found either practicing football or looking at himself in a mirror. He thinks that image is everything and will only bother dating the hot girls, mainly because he knows he can get them and he thinks that sex is extremely fun. Shane figures that everyone loves him and is usually seemingly a jerk. But this is only because he speaks his mind without thinking about the repercussions. He is sometimes a really nice guy, but only when he's around close friends or people he cares about. Shane is a bit conceited, always thinking that he looks better than everyone else and always thinking that he can improve on things he knows don't need improvement. He doesn't like to think that he's any less attractive than some people say he is. Shane is a more or less, all-in-your-face sort of guy. He doesn't back down for anyone and doesn't care what people think about him. He always speaks his mind and although his intentions are good, he is still finding ways to screw up his sentences to make them sound even worse or rude then they are meant to be. LIKES: Shane likes to play the good old sport of football, all of the time. He likes to date the hottest girls and if they aren't hot enough, then he throws them to the curb. He likes to make new friends and have a good time with them, mainly at the mall or the movies. He likes to party... hard, including drinking and smoking weed. He likes to be physically fit and doesn't settle for anything less than the perfect body. He likes to look at himself in the mirror all of the time. He likes to watch horror movies with his friends. He likes to run and be on the track team. He likes to (secretly) watch Broadway plays on the internet and participate (in crew) on school plays. Shane likes to be popular and he likes to flirt a lot with girls, figuring that they want him, and usually they do. Shane likes making fun of nerds and losers and fighting with all that he's got. He likes to read (sometimes) and sound more mature or intelligent than he really is. Shane likes to have passionate sex and doesn't like the sound of a "one night stand", but will have one anyway. He likes to play computer games. He likes pizza, soda and some fatty foods, but at the same time, he likes to try to diet. DISLIKES: He doesn't like to smoke cigarettes and he doesn't like being around people who smoke cigarettes. He doesn't like to be hit on by guys, but at the same time, he wonders what it'd be like to be in a relationship with another male. He doesn't like it when people connive and fool him. He doesn't like it when people think that he isn't as smart as he thinks he is. He doesn't like sappy drama movies or romance movies. He doesn't like being in a relationship for too long, mainly because he doesn't think that it'd be fun and it ties him down. He doesn't like to think about going to college, because he hates school all in all. He doesn't like most healthy foods and sometimes, he doesn't like junk food. He doesn't like to be picked on or teased and lashes out whenever something like that happens. He doesn't like to be associated with any members of any type of gang. He doesn't like to talk about his father and hates his father's guts. He doesn't like people to know that secretly, he likes musicals. He doesn't like being known as the good guy and hates it when people think that he is just full of smiles, because somehow, it makes him feel even more degraded. STRENGTHS: Shane is very good at playing the game of American football. He knows how to sweet talk his way out of a situation, but cannot lie to save his ass. He is good at dieting, but doesn't stay committed to it for more than a couple of days. He is good at having sex with girls. He is good at telling people what's wrong with them without giving a sh-t. Shane is good at partying and being sociable, telling funny jokes and acting funny when drinking. He is good at buying alcohol for underage students. He is good at driving, racing and drifting with his car. He is good at earning money, but he can't keep any of it because he sucks at saving. He is good at looking threatening. He is good at fighting. He is good at texting people, especially since most people say that he can text ten times faster than anyone that they know. He is good at winning trophies and making touchdowns in football. He is good at leaving the past behind and doesn't take things too seriously from other people. He is physically strong (from working out) and doesn't find anyone threatening unless they have weapons or are stronger than him. He can get any girl that he wants because most girls find him to die for. WEAKNESSES: Shane might be bright, but he isn't very smart, and his grades prove it. He isn't very good at coming up with good lies/scenarios when trying to talk his way out of a situation. He isn't good at the whole dating game, and although he can get the girl, he isn't good at keeping her, hence another reason why he doesn't like long relationships. Shane isn't good at basketball or soccer. He's never fired a gun before and isn't good at aiming. He isn't good at holding his tongue and will tell anyone anything that he feels. He isn't good at sucking up to people and that might get him in trouble in the future. He isn't good at keeping other people's secret's and it causes him to lose the little friends that he has. He isn't good at being discrete and nonchalant during a large event that he wants to sneak at. He isn't good at keeping a promise, including his promise to himself to begin to diet, even though he really doesn't need to diet. He isn't good at throwing parties, even though he knows how to tear a party up (in a good way) when he goes to one. He isn't good at picking out colleges and hearing about colleges makes him sick to his stomach. He isn't good at keeping a few dollars in his pockets. He likes to spend every dime that he has and he feels that it's going to royally screw him over in the future. FEARS: Shane is scared of losing his popular status to someone who he hates or someone who isn't as popular as him. He doesn't like the thought of his father coming back because he hates his father and is scared that his father's actions will soon come to bite him in the ass in the future. He is scared of being rejected, socially and physically. He is scared of drowning or suffocating. He is scared of people finding out that he likes Broadway plays and he is scared of people finding out the he wants to experiment with other guys. He is scared of some heights, depending as to how far they are, and he can get claustrophobic at times. RELATIONSHIPS: He has a girlfriend, who he isn't exactly crazy about. He also has a best friend and maybe a few other loose friends, here and there. And maybe an enemy that he hates that he wants to go after immediately. FAMILY: German, Karen Aldridge (42), Steven Aldridge (deceased, 54), SISTER: Liza Aldridge (4), Toby (4, dog) GAMEPLAY: Shane is the type to, at first, think that everything is going to be okay and that someone will hopefully, eventually find a way to take the collars off of their necks. But as the game progresses, he will soon realize that there might not be an escape and he will soon slowly spiral into madness until he gets into his head that there will only be one survivor and that he needs to be that survivor, so he will begin killing without mercy.